


Momentus Interruptus

by 4Kennedy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it needs is one special moment, that's what Regina is hoping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



> Prompt 'in the libary'  
> Betaread by lanalucy.

When Regina entered the library, Belle stood on tiptoes on the top rung of a ladder, stretching to put a book away. “I’ll be down in a sec.”

Not one to pass up a chance, Regina walked over and let her eyes roam over Belle’s body. It was a nice view. Belle was wearing a short blue dress with white polka dots. Regina took a moment to appreciate Belle’s legs, and maybe she even tried to get a peek at Belle’s underwear. Another small step and she leaned a little bit more forward…

… Regina bumped into the ladder. 

“Aaahh!” Belle shrieked when she lost her footing and fell.

With some magical aid, Regina caught Belle in her arms effortlessly. 

“Hello, Belle,” Regina greeted awkwardly. Belle smiled at her so sweetly and shyly, Regina’s stomach tingled. 

“Thank you. You can let me down now,” Belle said, and when her feet touched the ground she added, “What can I do for you?”

Regina felt something spark between them; this could be their special moment. 

Then the doors to the library flew open and Ruby came rushing in, huge grin on her face and a basket dangling from her arm. “Hey, Beautiful, ready for our lunch break?” she asked, looping one arm around Belle’s waist and drawing her in close for a kiss.

“Never mind,” Regina said, stalking out, and leaving the two lovebirds alone. She discarded for good the perception of ever having a chance with Belle.

The End


End file.
